That Shinigami, Of Royalty?
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Grell comes back to the Blackwood Estate with questions on his mind about the relationship between him and Alexandria Blackwood. So, he goes to Alex to satisfy his curiousity "And besides, if I was really born from royalty, then my father would've killed you on sight because he wouldn't want a shinigami scum taking his daughter's hand." "That Shinigami, Heart Thief" universe


**A/N: **Hello everyone and here's a oneshot that I made while I looking over several reviews. I remember one person asked (trying to memorize): "Since Lucifer is the ruler of the underworld and Alex is his daughter, does that make Grell higher than the demons? Like Sebastian?" or something close to that. I apologize if the person (who sent that review) is reading this and didn't get an answer. Anyways, enjoy this oneshot that I came up with :) Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters rightfully belongs to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer:** This oneshot and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Of Royalty?**

* * *

Crows cawed in midday, the Blackwood Estate remained shrouded amongst the trees of the forest near London. Humans are rarely seen around this part of the forest but if they were, they would be killed on sight.

This spell around the estate was made by Lucifer, the ruler of the Underworld, and the father of both Alexandria and Leon Blackwood. The spell has a reason to be there; it was made to keep the estate undectected to any shinigamis of London from noticing it as they come and go for human souls that foolishly come near. So far, nothing bad has occured over the past century or so.

A portal appeared in front of the Blackwood Estate and Grell Sutcliff hopped out of it from his previous location at the London Dispatch Society, "Ah~! It's so good to be back!" He sang, making his way towards the front door.

"Heart Thief." Grell nearly jumped at the voice, he turned his attention to the twin brother of his beloved Little Alex. Alex's twin brother was seated on the railing of the porch and leaning against the porch post with a book in hisclawed hands "Didn't expect you to come back here early," He said, his crimson eyes scanning the current page of the book "Shouldn't you be reaping souls?"

Grell grinned "Of course, Leon~" He sang "I'm on my br-"

"You hardly have breaks between souls and paperwork." Leon pointed out "Since the shinigami supervisior is working you to the bone." He licked his index finger and turned a page.

Grell huffed, he stepped onto the porchand leaned against the railing that Leon is sitting on, "Fine, you got me." The red-haired shinigami confessed "I've been thinking about my relationship with Little Alex."

Leon looked up from the book and locked eye contact with the reaper "Oh? Finally rethinking your decision?"

"Hardly, love." The red reaper replied. The neko demon clicked his tongue in disappointment and returned to looking back at the book "What I've been thinking about is Alex's place as Lucifer's daughter. You know, since he's the ruler of the underworld."

The neko demon scoffed "There's no such thing as a 'king', 'prince', or 'princess' in this family." His tail swayed side to side "So, no. Alexandria is not a 'princess'." Grell said nothing "If you're not satisfied with the answer then go look for Alexandria, she's probably in the library. Reading as usual."

"Thanks, love~!" Grell grinned and made a dash into the estate and up the stairs, he swears, the question is bugging the hell out of him. What happen if he proposed to Alexandria (not that it's on his mind or anything). But still, whould his involvement with the family from Hell change the perspectives of others towards him? Curse these damn questions! After turning sharp corners, the crimson reaper made it to the library where his lover is suppose to be. He stopped in front of the door and regained his composure, Grell knocked on the door with the back of his hand "Little Kitten~?"

"Come in," Alex spoke up. Grell opened the door to see the neko demon sitting on the window seal, her tail swaying with the tip near the ground and her crimson red eyes scanning the contents of the book in her hand. Alex looked up and their eyes connected with each others "Grell? What are you doing here so early?" She asked curiously "You left almost a few hours ago, are you that desperate?"

Grell was about to speak until he heard Alex's last words, he blinked dumbfoundedly before grinning mischeviously "Goodness, Little Alex, I'm surprised that you would say that~ that sounds about right for later but I'm curious about some things...since your father is the ruler of the underworld."

"Are questioning the 'royalty' status that this family has?" Alex questioned, closing the book and placing it down on the window seal beside her. Grell just nodded with a slight frown "Grell, there's no such thing as family royalty- not that I have heard." She muttered the last part "But I'm curious, why are you thinking about that?"

The crimson reaper began to play with a strand of his long crimson hair, "Well~" He began "Say that I wanted to take your hand in marriage and you accept it, would that make me higher than the demons since I'm marrying Lucifer's daughter?" The two stared at each other for a little bit and Alex began to burst into a fit of giggles "Was it something I said?"

Alex just shook her head, she stood up and made her way towards the crimson reaper, "Not that just, but marrying me wouldn't change your position amongst the supernatural beings. It would cause trouble amongst the demons of the underworld, thus, having my father to deal with it." Alex held her hands behind her back "I'm Lucifer's daughter, nothing more and nothing less. You should know that." Grell just grinned sheepishly "And besides, if I really was born from royalty, then father would've killed you on sight because he wouldn't want a shinigami scum taking his daughter's hand."

Grell frowned at the words, now that was unexpected. Especially from his lover "I didn't expect you to say that..."

"Well, it's the truth." Alex smiled brightly "Other than that, was that the only thing bugging you?"

"Actually~ now that you mentioned that~" The next thing Alex knew was Grell sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her like a princess.

* * *

**A/N: **A little something for my dear readers since I'm on severe writers block and it's horrible. I can't even write anything- I get small pieces here and there but nothing that can cure my extreme writers block. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I seemed to be getting rusty on writing. Until the next time I upload something *sweatdrops* See ya~!  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
